The present invention as it pertains to its field of endeavor, is intended and designed to solve a long-term discrepancy among conventional TV/sofa tables and trays. It relates to tables and more particularly to a folding, collapsible, TV/sofa table which can be conveniently positioned when in use or folded up into a collapsed state for desired storage.
When dining in front of the television, doing homework at the sofa/couch, entertaining guests, or using your laptop computer, it is usually difficult to find a nice, sturdy and flat surface to do your work or relax. There are pieces of furniture specifically designed for these types of things, but they are usually big and awkward and need a lot of storage space. With the T-Table, all of these activities can be accomplished with little bulk and effort, thus making it convenient to work or enjoy yourself in the convenience of your own home or elsewhere, being that the T-Table is portable as well.